


Parties are Loud

by ArtMaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Alix if you squint, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Panic Attacks, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Adrien finds Alix at a party and decides to go some place quiet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alix Kubdel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alix Kubdel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Parties are Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is something I wrote because I've been wanting to write for these two for a while. I like this pairing as a ship and BROTP. Have a nice day and drink water

Adrien looked around the house. His dad was throwing some party for some sort of damage control to the Agreste brand. Something about rich adults talking bad about Gabriel and Adrien. The house was chalk full of other rich adults but Adrien hardly noticed any kids his age. Any of the children were in their twenties or older.  
Adrien leaned back into the loveseat he had been sitting on. The only other kid his age was Chloe and he did not want to hang out with her right now. He was trying to make a point from something she had done in school that day. Adrien sighed; this was so boring.  
He felt a weight shift the loveseat. But barely. He tilted his head and opened one of his eyes. The familiar pink hair felt like a sort of shock to see.   
“Alix?” Adrien asked sitting up.  
She turned to look at him and offered a small wave. She looked uncomfortable. Adrien noticed she was wearing a dress that reached her knees and was a light blue. She was wearing simply flats and her hair was down. Maybe that was why she was uncomfortable; she wasn’t dressed how she liked.   
Adrien leaned forward a bit, she shifted a bit, “As the son of the host I have to ask how a lovely lady like you is enjoying the party?” Adrien hoped she might relax. She didn’t, she just seemed more tense. Maybe he should stay away from things regarding appearances?  
“Its uh. It’s pretty good, just very loud,” Alix said.  
Adrien shrugged, it was about as loud as the cafeteria at school, something he had come to enjoy despite some of his peers complains. Maybe it was the fact that the cafeteria was full of life and not empty and lonely.  
Alix winced when a gathering of people laughed way to loud for them to be considered sober. Adrien considered going over and telling them to be quite but that wasn’t very polite. Then again, they were probably to drunk to remember Gabriel Agreste’s son telling them to shut it. He debated his options for a moment until Alix gripped his jacket sleeve tightly. He looked up to see her squeezing her eyes shut lightly, tapping her foot.  
Adrien reached out and covered her hands with his, “Alix? Are you okay?” Alix tugged her hands away from his and raised them for a second before pressing her fists into her lap.  
“Alix?” Adrien noticed how almost everyone was being loud and obnoxious. The joke from earlier must be being told everywhere. The laughter was actually getting Adrien to feel his chest tighten, the room was too hot and everyone was being so loud and it was becoming impossible to breathe.  
In that instance Adrien stood up taking Alix’s hand and taking her away from the party. He considered going outside but he felt himself feeling uneasy at the thought and turned and took her up to his room. He pulled her inside and closed the door, blocking out majority of the noise. He felt the weight on his chest lighten and the room felt much cooler than downstairs.  
He hadn’t noticed that he was still holding Alix’s hand until he felt her try to pull away. Adrien let go of her hand and watched her stumble for a moment and then press her back into a wall for support. Adrien reached out to help her but she pulled away. Alix tried to say something but tensed when she started to speak. Must not like all the noise, Adrien thought to himself.   
Alix slid down the wall and sat there on the floor covering her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to block everything out. Alix had begun to cry.   
Adrien shifted uncomfortably, he had seen Kagami react similarly to loud and crowded places before. They had gone to a makeshift concert for Kitty Section and it had gotten really loud and had attracted a large crowd and Kagami had reacted similarly by trying to block out all the noises and lights. It hadn’t worked so well. Adrien ended up calling her mom and asking her to come pick Kagami up because she was freaking out and Adrien had no clue what to do. When he managed to sneak home, he looked some stuff up and found that all there was to ‘helping’ was to prevent it in the first place. Some sites had said that limiting the input while the person’s brain overloaded could possibly help. That! That is what Adrien could do!   
Adrien turned and flicked off the lights, the only light came from the moon and the street lights. He looked around the room not quite sure as to what to do next. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Alix was still crying and had sort of curled in on herself, then seemed to not like it, but then curled in on herself again and repeating the process for about another twenty minutes or so.  
Eventually, she calmed down. Adrien had sat down and waited for her to say or do something for a moment. Neither of them moved until Adrien yawned. He pulled his phone out and saw the time, almost 2 a.m. Adrien looked back up at Alix, “Are you tired?”  
Alix stiffened for a moment before nodding. Adrien stood up and held out his hand. Alix gave him an odd look before taking his hand and allowing him to help her up. He pulled her over to his bed and gestured to it, “Do you want to uh sleep here till the parties over?”  
Alix nodded. It was so odd to see Alix like this, all quiet. He was used to her being loud and confident.   
Alix had removed her shoes and Adrien noticed small irritations on the back of her heels. Maybe that was what caused her to start freaking out. Pain, might have been dull but pain was pain. Adrien removed his jacket and shoes and started to climb into the bed too before looking at Alix, “Is it okay if I…?” The question hung in the air.  
“I don’t care. I mean, it is your bed.”  
Adrien debated the answer for a moment before climbing into the bed as well, he was tired. Alix watched him for a moment before laying down too. They just laid there for a while staring across the bed at each other.   
“Are you sure you’re okay with me sleeping here?” Alix asked.   
Adrien nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t really,” He yawned, “I don’t care.”  
Alix yawned before curling up, “Thank you. G’night.”  
Adrien smiled as Alix fell asleep, “Goodnight Wonderland.”  
Adrien fell asleep soon after and the two were not interrupted for the rest of the night.

Gabriel sighed as he walked toward his son’s room. Lila had said that Adrien had went to his room with some girl almost an hour ago and hadn’t come back. Gabriel had no clue how much of what she said was true but he hadn’t seen his soon in a while and needed to check on him.  
Gabriel opened the door and walked in, looking around and spotting Adrien on his bed. But he was not alone. Between his arms was a small girl with pink hair. Gabriel remembered her as Alim’s daughter.  
Once upon a time Adrien and the girl, Alix, had known each other. But Emilie did not like Alim or Alix so she had refused to let Adrien see her again. It was quite sad really; Gabriel much preferred this girl over Chloe any day.   
Gabriel leaned over and gently shook his son.  
“Five more minutes Dad,” Adrien mumbled into Alix’s hair, holding her tighter. Gabriel stood to his full height before sighing and pulling out his phone and taking a quick picture. He would show it to Alim when he found him, he hoped Alim would have no issue about his daughter sleeping with Adrien.  
Gabriel turned and walked away. He saw Lila’s smug look disappear once she saw neither Alix nor Adrien was with her. He found Gorilla and told him to only allow himself and Alim in, there was no need for anyone else to go in there.  
Gabriel sighed, he would have to talk to Alim about encouraging the two kids to hang out more.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all critique is welcome. Please leave a comment and kudos


End file.
